


Close Attention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Close Attention

Title: Close Attention  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Characters: Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #212 Headmaster redux  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
A/N: Hope it makes sense.

  
~

Close Attention

~

“I’ll take it from here.” Severus sneered at Carrow. “You may go.”

“Bloody menace! He almost killed me,” Alecto grumbled, glaring.

When she was gone, Severus walked in front of Neville’s chair. Neville was looking down.

“So you added aconite to Flobberworms?” he asked.

Neville nodded.

“I believe I explained how explosive that combination is your second year, Longbottom. Did you pay any attention?”

Neville looked up. “Actually, Headmaster,” he said steadily. “I paid close attention to all of your lessons.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, then smiled. “I see. Return to class, then. And, Neville?”

Neville blinked. “Sir?”

“Keep trying.”

~


End file.
